


Timberwolves arrival

by CrayFee



Series: The story of the bug cat and wolf [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cat Miraculous, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Ladybug Miraculous, Other, Wolf Miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayFee/pseuds/CrayFee
Summary: A new mysterious holder enters paris to help our favorite bug and cat team take down the butterfly finding hidden secrets along the way...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Master Fu, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Master Fu, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Master Fu & Original Character(s), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: The story of the bug cat and wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097957
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Timberwolves arrival

**Author's Note:**

> She arrives...

x

“Marinette you ned to get up else your going to late to school!” Tikki yelled in her chosen ear, almost getting head butted by her as she sprung up. “Oh god im going to be late!” The girl yelled grabbing her already layed out clothes and dashing into the bathroom as Tikki facepalmed racing to the pink purse that hung from Maris pink desk chair.

A couple minutes later, the blue haired girl dashed out the bathroom, still in the middle of putting her hair into her signature pigtails as she swung her purse over her arm and ran downstairs. “Finally out of bed huh?” He mum teased handing her some pastries. “Yep I’ve got to get going now by mama bye papa!” She said laying a quick kiss on both her mum and dads checks running out of the bakery.

Thankfully, she made it to school on time meeting with her friends in the courtyard like normal. She was thankful Lila wasn’t able to be in today due to the charity event she was doing (some excuse she had conjured up out of her pot of lies).

“Hey girl!” Alya said putting her phone in her bag. “Hi!” She replied, sitting next to her friend as she started to talk about Ladybugs fight against Stasher, Hawkmoths latest akuma victim. Nino walked over to the two girls saying hi and plopping beside Alya, putting a arm over his girlfriends shoulders.

Next, the sunshine of the group, Adrien walked in making Marinette a stuttering mess as Alya called him over. A couple minutes later the four of them walked to class. Marinettes phone bleeped, signifying she had got a text from Mater Fu. Thankfully she was able to hide her panic (Fu only texted her when it was necessary) as she looked at the text.

_Hi Ladybug. I would like to notify you that there will be a new miraculous holder who will join you in a couple day since the akumas are getting harder. She owns the miraculous of the wolf, which is an ankle bracelet. It gives the user enhanced senses such as reaction time speed and endurance. When activated the user will be able to use this power for ten minutes straight before transforming back to their civilian form due to the fact that she has had the miraculous for longer than you and your partner. The activation code for this power is enhance and the transformation code is lets hunt. The kwamii is called Luluu. I havnt been able to contact Chat Noir about this quite yet but it would be nice to tell him on patrol as he may get a visit from Luluu (Plagg and Luluu are close) Thanks,_

_Master Fu_

Marinette typed out a quick response to Fu telling him that she would try and tell Chat asap and that she was excited to meet the new holder before deleting all evidence of the conversation. She sat down in class as her homeroom teacher walked in announcing that there would be a new student joining them.

A girl with mint green eyes and blond golden hair walked in. Her hair was braided with a purple ribbon tied around it. Hidden around her leg was a purple ancle bracelet.

“Hi im Charlotte Agreste.” She announced as all eyes turned to Adrien who was grinning at the girl. The class went crazy asking both her and Adrien questions. After the interrogation it was revealed that Adrien and Charlotte were twins. Charlotte had been in a dance academy in America. Due to it shutting down she had to move back to France. She’s now attending a dance club down the road.

The teacher directed the girl to the back of the class apologising that her seat partner wasn’t here.

After class the students surrounded Charlotte asking her questions about America. Charlotte happily answered the questions before asking something directed at her brother.

“So hows father and mother?” She asked her brother. The whole class drowned in silence, aware of the terrible fate that Adrien mother had met, going missing over a year ago.

“Father didn’t tell you?” Adrien muttered, shocked at his father antics.

“Tell me what?” She asked looking around at her classmates.

“Um well… Mums been missing for a year Lottie…” The Agreste announced addressing the girl by the nickname he had created for as a child while staring at the ground.

“Oh…” The girl muttered before tugging her brother into a hug that he returned, burying his face in her shoulder.

“Im sorry I wasn’t there for it Aid, father never told me…” She said letting a tear fall before wiping it off.

“Its fine…” He said, untangling himself from the hug. He could tell him and his father were going to have a long convocation later. The class look at the pair before Charlotte quickly changed the convocation.

When the siblings got back to the mansion, Natalie welcomed Charlotte with a smile which she quickly returned before looking up at the figure standing above her.

“Charlotte, im glad you got back from America safely.” He said with his stone cold voice.

“Im glad too. Im happy to be back in Paris after so long.” She said, starring daggers into her father.

“You seem tense. What is the matter.” He asked.

“Whats the matter? Why didn’t you tell me mother was missing?” She yelled at the man. Adrien could feel that an argument was on the verge of starting.

“It would trouble you and could possibly make your grades slip. I only want what is best for you Charlotte.” He said keeping his voice stone cold.

Oh how Charlotte wished she could transform into her alter ego right now.

“Whatever…” She said storming up to her bedroom and slamming the door.

Gabriel sighed before looking down at Adrien who didn’t say anything as he walked up to his room.


End file.
